The Second Generation
by fluffamuffin
Summary: Kronos was defeated. Gaea was put back to a trance. They saved Mount Olympus twice, and they knew the wars were over. At least, they thought. The third war starts with Sammy (Samantha) Jackson as the child of the two most important demigods of the centurion. All characters besides Sammy, Medie, Mitchel, and Chris, belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Preface

**This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry the beginning was kinda obvious... but still it makes the rest make sense.**

 _I saved Mt. Olympus. Twice, really. I thought that well, monsters may occasionally attack, but I don't think there will be any more war._

 _At least I thought there won't._

Preface

 _~15 yeas ago~_

Percy POV:

I stood at the end of the aisle, trying my best not to crumble and fade like a monster, scratch my stupid suit, figit (c'mon I have ADHD!), or do anything else humiliating or embarrassing to me. Or her.

Helplessly, I looked at the crowd of people around me: Jason was my best man, Piper and Hazel were the bridesmaids, and naturally, Leo was trying to lighten (literally) things up before the ceremony, and was the only one in The Seven sitting in the pews. At least he had Calypso next to him. My parents (and step father) were there, her family was there, and most of Camp Half blood that made it out alive this far. All that made me do was make my palms sweat. A lot.

The music started.

Annabeth POV:

Hazel and Piper rushed all around me with "your hair is sticking out here!" "geez Annie stop shaking!" I couldn't help but feel nervous. It was my wedding day, and I would be marrying the love of my life. "Hey Annabeth it's almo- Oh my gods Annabeth you look beautiful!" Her mortal father exclaimed. "Not helping, dad." I looked strait into his eyes. I didn't look anything like the history professor, except my wavy hair. "Anyways it's time to go Mrs. Jackson!" he teased. "Daaad!" I gave an exasperated look at him, while my best friends snickered. "Good luck" They said through their laugh.

Percy POV:

I saw my future wife walk down the aisle with her dad. Her tan face with the stormy grey eyes were framed with her luminous blonde hair seemed to glow. She wore a sleeveless, flowing dress, lined with pearls, that fit exactly on her perfect body. All of the seven knew she had hr dagger tucked somewhere in the skirt for emergencies. Actually, everyone had a weapon hidden somewhere, except Leo, who insisted to just use his fire powers. Then I realized I was dozing off because the next thing I knew, she was standing in front of me.

Annabeth POV:

Percy looked dazed, and I remember seeing him on the first day. He had jet black hair and the sweetest sea green eyes. When he woke up I wanted to congratulate him, but of coarse, I didn't want him to know I had feelings for him, so I just said "You drool in your sleep." He actually did though, and there was a little line of saliva on his face right before he woke up, and that was just plain adorable. Remembering all that I smiled even wider.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" Percy gave me his cute little grin he gave me all the time when we were alone.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" I smiled back.

"You may kiss the bride."

Percy POV:

"You may kiss the bride" the priest said.

Annabeth looked up to me with a hopeful smile. I cupped her small face in my hands, feeling her warmth radiating from her skin. I leaned in slowly and carefully, afraid that she might be an illusion and would disappear. I can feel her every breath on my face, as her arms tangled around my neck (Connor gags in the background) and my breath is cut off as her small, pink lips touched mine. We pulled away a couple times for air but I felt like I can just keep on kissing her forever. The crowd cheered (Connor gagged extra loud with the newer campers while the Aphrodite children squeal, take pictures, and faint of cuteness) and we finally broke apart.

Annabeth Chase... no, Jackson was now mine.


	2. Samantha

**Hi i'm back guys :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this part where... Sorry, I won't spoil it for ya ;P**

 _~12 years ago~_

Annabeth POV:

Ever since I married Percy, I felt safer, as we lived in our small suburban home near Long Island, New York. After all, he _was_ "The most powerful demigod" for a reason. And also: This is the neighborhood made just for us demigods, New Olympus. All of our friends from Camp Half-Blood were there. The Stolls, Katie (lived with Travis), Drew (single), Micheal (single, but likes Drew), Chris, Clarisse (lives with Chris), and even Nico lived there.

But not now, when it was squirming around and hurting her. Kicking, shoving, doing anything but staying still (except at night). She knew her child will be a feisty one, just like her at war, and hyper, like Percy. She just learned that her baby was a girl, so until she or Percy made a nice name (Percy made names like Hotstuff, Awesome, Cutiepi, etc.), she called it Potato, which, the baby seemed fine with.

 _~8 months later~_

Percy POV:

I was waiting outside the hospital door, room 164, Dr. Solace (Will had become a doctor; he worked at a hospital run by Apollo and Demeter children. The Demeter children grew natural medicine) I heard a deafening scream I had heard so many times. My Annabeth. "Annabeth! ANNABETH! Can you hear me!? CANYOUHEARME!?" I yelled, as I slammed open the door. "ANNIE!" She was lying on the bed, looking drained, with a triumphant (but very fragile) grin. "Sa-Samantha," she whispered, as she collapsed.

I didn't get what she meant at first. Then it dawned on me. "Yeah," Will said, as if reading my mind, "She said she wanted to name her Samantha, and keep it a surprise until she was born. And also, she's not dead, if you're wondering. She just hasn't gotten enough sleep in a while," he explained, and that calmed me down. I was a Dad, officially now. "Can I see her?"

"Yup, in about 5 minutes or so," he replied.

"Why do I have to wait?"

"Do you want to find out which side of her godly grandparent is stronger?"

"Yes"

"Then wait"

"Fine," I pouted. 5 minutes passed. "You can see her now," Will finally announced, as I jumped up and saw Samantha. She was normal until... A trident and an owl appeared above her head. They seemed to be wrestling for the middle, but finally, they stopped and shared until they faded. "Sooooo she's closer to...?" "Both!" He said, confused, "She seems to have inherited both wisdom and the ocean."

"We decided to cooperate in helping to raise the child," said a voice from behind. I looked back. Standing behind me were Poseidon and Athena, showing no sign of discomfort. "We decided to both give her our blessing."

Athena POV:

I looked at my old archenemy. Although we didn't really approve of their relationship much, they went and got married anyways. Of coarse, I sat in the back, not helping but think that they were great together. She loved him and he loved her as much, which was fine, as long as Annabeth, my favorite daughter was happy.

Anyways, I looked at the child. She was physically flawless (so far) which meant she was probably alike to me. She had Poseidon's black hair and my eyes, but I thought she looked alike to Sally Jackson. Such a shame that she was more alike to Poseidon's side of the family. Anyways, we gave the child our blessing and left. I also slipped a note on Annabeth's bed, while Poseidon gave Percy things from when Percy was a baby.

Now, we had the Olympus' most perfect grandchild. Almost.


	3. Chapter 1

**So tired but I can't sleep so, here it goes**

Samantha POV:

Both of my parents had ADHD, and my dad was dyslexic, along with my brother, Bobby. I don't know what I did to deserve these losers as my parents (er... mostly dad, but I think he got mom by his looks; all the ladies love him) I've also noticed a couple weird things. My dad... one time, I saw him playing with water... literally. He would scoop up water, throw it in the air, and stare at it so hard it would freeze; and it did. And my mom, you an see her spar with my dad sometimes. It wouldn't be creepy if they weren't using swords that looked like the ones I saw at the Ancient Greek museum I went to on a field trip. But everyone in New Olympus, my neighborhood, treated them like celebs (except Mrs. Rodrigues [Clarisse]) And I didn't know why until I turned 13.

Percy POV:

"shhhhhh" shushed Bobby. Today was Sammy's Birthday, and we were going to surprise her in her sleep by waking her up to a full course breakfast my mom made while coming over, which consisted of blue pancakes, milk, blueberries, and blue chocolate chip cookies. strangely, she also started to have the same food obsessions as me after my mom started cooking. Her food can kill monsters because of all the happiness and awesomeness oozing out. Then, I heard her.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM I DON'T EVEN _KNOW YOU_!" I jumped out of my spot. "POSEIDON! ...Athena" I hugged my dad and bowed at Athena. Sammy looked at me like I was crazy. "You _know_ these crazy freaks? And did you call the Hawaiian guy POSEIDON? And the lady Athena? ARE YOU CRAZY DAD!?"

I looked at Poseidon apologetically, "I didn't tell them yet; I thought she was too young." He breathed deeply. "Very well. Let me introduce myself. Hello Samantha, I'm Poseidon, your grandfather, and this is Athena, your grandmother."

Annabeth POV:

The blue pancakes were fixed. Sally was on the couch, sleeping quietly. Percy was taking forever, considering that we went over the plan 5 times. He wakes up Sammy, and I wait behind the table, hiding, to shout, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and hug her, while Sally got her fork and knife. Then I remembered Athena's note

* * *

 _Annabeth,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you during your childhood, but I wish you and your daughter the very best luck and wisdom that I shall give her. I will visit her on her 13th birthday, with Poseidon (yuck), which I already arranged, of coarse. I will only take Poseidon because he is also Samantha Jackson's godly grandparent. I hope Hera blesses you and all he major gods will bless her so that she can grow into a strong, fierce, and beautiful child. So please protect her as much as you can, my favorite child, because Apollo has given a prophecy of her generation. Make her a strong leader. I love you.  
_

 _-Athena_

* * *

Ever since Athena gave me this note, I read it over and over again. Why 13, right before she goes to Camp-Half Blood? What Prophecy was she talking about? Even Percy didn't know, although he taught swordsmanship at Camp. Then it dawned on me. _I will visit her on her 13th birthday._ I quickly ran up two flights of stairs, where Samantha's room was. That's why I couldn't hear her. Even if you talked super loud upstairs, you can't hear it downstairs. Especially Sammy's room, because we made the walls extra thick so she can practice the lyre without bothering anyone. I slammed open the door that said: Samantha's Room.

And I saw my mother.

Percy POV:

"Hey Annie," I said lightly to Annabeth, as I put an arm around her waist. Athena looked enraged, but didn't say anything. Instead, she mouthed everything, looking just as confused as me, until we both looked at Poseidon. He winked at me, and with a flick of his finger, he pinned Athena to the wall. I saw thin strips of water on her arms, which I guessed were holding her down. "Poseidon! Please put her down!" Annabeth shouted.

"PERSEUS JACKSON KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MARRIED TO HER JUST BACK OFF MY SON IN LAW BACK OFF!" Instead of letting go, I pulled her into me with the arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Athena looked like she would've pounced at me if she didn't love Sammy or Annabeth, Poseidon grinned and shook his head, and Annabeth looked pleased as well as mad that I disobeyed her mother. "Perrrcyyy!" she laughed. "Perseus!" Athena growled, as Poseidon sighed "Percy."

Yep, so far our family was fine.

"EHEM EHEM," Sammy "coughed" unnaturally loudly. "So I'm a grandchild of a god?"

 **So Sammy finds out about her true identity. Will she be able to survive as the child of the most important demigods, or die because of the monsters she attracts?**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hai I'm back peeps! Let's see what happens to Sammy, now that she find out her identity.**

Samantha POV:

~Flashback Dream~

 _I went camping with Uncle Leo, Aunt Calypso, their daughter Medie in 7th grade (short for Andromeda), Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, their son Chris in 7th grade, Uncle Frank, Aunt Hazel, and their son Mitchel in 8th grade. We shared one gigantic cabin that Uncle Leo made (how he can almost make anything, that was a mystery), while our parents each got their own smaller cabins. We had two bedrooms, one for the girls, the other for the boys, a bathroom, a dining room, and a mini-kitchen. I naturally had to share a bed with Medie, which was fine with me because she was my best friend, but I secretly craved to sleep with Chris. He had his mother's dark hair, his dad's skin tone and electric-blue eyes, and was the hottest boy the went to our school. No offence Mitchel._

 _Anyways, I was walking outside when Uncle Leo and Dad started doing the weirdest things. They started slashing at some random crows with sticks... that looked like swords once in a while, which wasn't the only creepy part. The crows occasionally shot feathers that actually cut my DAD, but burned down whenever it tried to hurt Uncle Leo. Even weirder, the flames didn't appear to affect Uncle Leo. At all._

 _I ran back to my cabin in a mess. I went to consult Medie, who seemed to know much more than me. She just laughed lightly and told me to take a relaxing shower, which turned out to be a great idea._

 _I took time on my shower, when Chris walked in on me. "Hey Mitchel are you done yet?" I yelled back "WHAT THE HECK CHRIS! MITCHEL WALKED OUT AND WENT EXPLORING A FEW MINUTES AGO GET OUT YOU IDIOT!" Chris blushed deeply. "Oh My Gods I'm so sorry Sammy..." "JUST GET OUT IF YOU WANT TO COME IN!" "Kay" replied a weak voice. After that, he kept on knocking until I had enough. I got out and changed into my pajamas._

 _"Girls, always take forever at everything," he muttered. "shut up," I muttered back as I looked up at his blue eyes. "make me," he grinned, thinking that he won. Instead of telling him to back off, I grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, hard. When I pulled away, which was pretty quickly, he looked surprised, yet... he didn't look mad. "Sammy," he looked down at me, when I suddenly realized how tall he was compared to me. I managed a smirk. "I win" I started to walk away when he grabbed me, spun me around, and adjusted me so that one arm was around my waist and the other was moving my arms so they were around his strong neck (well, he was on the junior football team) and rested it under my chin when he was done. "If you're with me, you'll have to get used to losing," he whispered to me. Hot air blew on my cheek every time he breathed, as he leaned in, his electric blue eyes locked with my stormy grey eyes, each breath quicker, until they stopped, and his dry-ish lips met mine. we pulled apart a few times to get oxygen, smile, and make out again but I felt like I've never felt this much hunger before, that lingered on his lips, the feeling he gave me from his strong arms that rested on my back. And when we finally pulled apart, I was actually disappointed, until he whispered in my ear. "will you be mine, even if it's just for a while?" I helplessly nodded, so nervous that I would say something wrong._

 _Little did I know that Medie told e to go take a shower so she could sneak out with Mitchel._

~Dream ends~

I woke up. I barely remember what happened yesterday. "So you are dating the grandson of Zeus and Aphrodite, I see," said a voice. "No, I... yes, yes I do," I blushed as I looked up at a blonde reflection of me. "So it was true?" I asked, "You're Athena, right?" "Yes, but your despicable grandfather left." "Why don't you- wait, he was Poseidon right? Never mind. So you're Mom's godly parent, and Poseidon's Dad's godly parent, correct?" "I see you have gotten my family's wisdom," she replied, "but I am surprised you have taken this quite... normally. People usually don't believe in the Greek gods, or take in the fact so easily. Many people run away from reality, get chased by monsters, and die, but my children have the courage to fight on, and accept reality."

Until then, I didn't quite realize this, but it was hard to accept that this goddess that looked Mom's age was my grandmother. "I see my appearance is bothering you, so let me fix that." she said as she morphed into a older version of Mom. "Thank you, that feels much better, and how do you read my thoughts?" I asked. It was uncomfortable to think that she answered questions and concerns that I was pretty sure I didn't say out loud. "Well, when the person I want to read is close, I just concentrate on their mind, and I can hear what they think," she replied as if it was normal to be able to read minds. "You don't have to concentrate for me- can I call you grandmother?" she looked frustrated for a second but said "yes, yes you may."

"Then can you tell me more about Camp? I didn't get to know much yesterday." "Well then, let me tell you about Camp Half blood. This Camp is for special people, or half-bloods: Half mortal, Half god. The official term for them is demigod, and most of them only have one godly parent. Your case is special because you are born of two demigods, which still makes you a demigod too." I was confused for a second. She saw the look on my face and continued, except with simpler wording, "You are a demigod; 1/2 mortal, 1/4 me, and 1/4 Poseidon. 1/4 +1/4=1/2. You are half mortal, half god. Most people aren't like this so you are special."

She went on, "Choose your cabin wisely"

 **Sammy learned about the cabins "yesterday" now she has to choose between Athena and Poseidon.**


	5. The Dream

**Hi I'm back again! I'm so happy I get to go to JAPAN tomorrow! YAAAAAAY :)**

Annabeth POV:

Yesterday was the last day of her school. Being my daughter, of coarse she got great grades. Well, one C+ because of a unit where they studied bugs. She was fine until the spider section, where live spiders of different species were brought in. And being a descendant of Athena, the spiders "magically" crawled out of their boxes and attacked Sammy, so she got an F on that grade for supposedly " _opening the boxes and causing severe disturbance, damage, and injuries"_ Thanks, Arachne.

Anyways, now that she was 13, I let her choose between year round and summer camp. "I hate my school, I have no friends anyways so I would like to go year round," she answered. But I secretly knew that she just wanted to stay with Medie, Chris, and Mitchel, who were all staying year round. It was too dangerous for her to go to school, now that she knew, and was 13.

Sammy POV:

I couldn't wait for Camp. But Athena's words bothered me. _Choose your cabin wisely._ Did that mean I had to choose between Cabin 3 and Cabin 6? No, I knew the choice was worse. It was if I was faithful to either of the old enemies. If I choose Cabin 3, Poseidon's Cabin, I would have a huge cabin to myself, and a lot of privacy, and ever since my parents happened, Cabin 6 would probably be okay with this. If I choose Cabin 6, Athena's cabin, I would have a lot of aunts and uncles that are my age, which would be pretty awkward. And I would have no privacy at all.

Cabin 3 had a lot more merits. No offence Athena, but I found Poseidon more like-able. He always had that mischievous glint in his eyes, a friendly smile, and a welcoming attitude. Athena had a proud and powerful aura that seemed to say _I hope you are thinking wisely_ or _give me my snacks over there or else_.

I also found out that I had water powers yesterday. I was super bored until Dad offered to play catch, and he told me to make a ball. I didn't understand until he summoned water from the pool and played around with it. The water turned into a fish, an owl, a trident (all transparent; I mean, it was water), and finally, a ball. He threw the water, er... ball, at me, and it splashed me in the face, but I noticed it didn't make me wet. I never knew I could do this. All I did was think _don't make me wet!_ and it didn't. When I told Dad, he laughed, "Oh, I forgot! your powers grow as you get older. Try thinking about the pool, and the water inside of it, and say in your head, _come!_ " I imagined our pool. It was light blue inside, and had olive green tiles surrounding it. I imagined it full of water, and screamed in my head _COME!._

For a second, nothing happened. Then I felt a splash of water on my hands and I looked down. I was holding water as if it was there the whole time, little droplets trickling down between my fingers. I saw Dad grin, "Good. Now tell it to turn into a ball." _Solidify._ I willed the water to become solid, and I shaped it into a ball after that. It didn't look as good as Dad's, but I threw it at him. He caught it with ease.

I suddenly felt drained, and I collapsed.

~Sammy Dream~

 _I was at Camp Half Blood, except it wasn't. Campers were running around, monsters everywhere, and a baby blue building I assumed was the Big House was burning, casting an eerie red glow on Camp. I wanted to use my water powers, but I couldn't. I was badly injured and drained. I felt like dying. I screamed for help_

Percy POV:

"Sammy! Sammy! SAMANTHA!" I screamed. It was my fault this happened, for pushing her to use her water powers so much, for telling her to do a lot of water work that she is just starting to learn. "SAMMY!"

Annabeth came out of the house, "What's wrong?"  
"Ambrosia! Nectar! Quick! Wait, never mind just get me Nectar!"  
"OKAY JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"  
"I'll tell you once she's okay!"  
"Fine!"

Annabeth ran into the house to get Nectar. She finally came back with the emergency canteen of Nectar and a breathless Bobby. "What's happening? What's wrong with Sammy? Why is Mom getting the special drink that tastes like Gramma's blue pancakes?" I poured some of the Nectar in Sammy's mouth. "Bobby This isn't just a special drink, it's Nectar, the drink of the gods. It can heal most wounds, but too much will burn you. Literally," I answered as I finished pouring the Nectar into Sammy's mouth. She groaned.

"Camp... Fire... Monsters... " She muttered.  
"What happened?" I asked as her eyes started to regain focus.

"I had a dream about Camp," she said, "Camp was being attacked by monsters."

 **So does Apollo's Prophecy have to do with Sammy's dream?**


	6. The Great Prophecy

**OMGS I started writing, and I put my computer on sleep, and then IT DELETED ITSELF. ALL MY PROGRESS.**

Poseidon POV:

I was bored. Nothing to keep my occupied. No war (It was tiring but I mean smaller ones), no fights, no trouble.

"Please deposit 1 drachma" a voice said. I jumped. It was so quiet until the voice -which I realized was Iris', seeing the rainbow. Curious, I put a drachma into the rainbow.

"DadDADDAAAAAAAAD!" Percy (obviously) said with an alarmed tone. "What did you do this time," I sighed. "How did you... wait, I ask that every time, don't I? Anyways, Sammy collapsed and it was because I made her try out her water powers and... um, ya." he finished. "Hi... umm... Poseidon?" said another voice I instantly knew was Annabeth, my favorite child of Athena and my daughter in law. "Well, uh, Sammy had this nightmare about Camp burning, and I er, _assumed_ it had to do with the prophecy Apollo made 13 years ago," she looked up. "I asked Athena about it. All I got was 'Go ask _Poseidon_ he's part of the _Big Three_ and _Zeus_ my own _Father_ forbade his brothers _and_ that Apollo'" she said Athena's part with air quotes and rolled her eyes which I found hilarious.

"Nice choice, Percy," I slipped  
Percy, as usual, was oblivious, while Annabeth blushed. " _Poseidon!_ "  
"Anyways, back to the Prophecy," Percy said normally.  
"I'm not allowed to tell you." I said firmly. "But... but DAAAD! Pleeease?" he said with what Annabeth liked to call "baby seal face" which made it impossible to say no. But I did anyways. Percy whispered something to Samantha. "Grandpa, pretty please?" Of course. Percy knew that I liked his daughter as much as he, and she had a sweet, convincing voice like Aphrodite's charmspeaking. She also had the ability to duplicate Percy's "baby seal face", even cuter. I sighed.

Percy POV:

After my _VERY_ convincing "baby seal face" that didn't work, I asked Sammy to do it. She was just able to make a _way_ better face than me, even though I was the one who "invented" it But, as usual, my plan was flawless, and Poseidon sighed. "It has to do with you and your friends, Samantha," Sammy looked scared.

" _five children of the Seven shall finish the task  
find the place where the sky may fall  
while love and death return the flask  
and wisdom and war will build back the wall_

 _three out of five will fall to evil  
only two of the three will come back to surface  
the rest of the five will cause great upheaval  
the one most unwilling will find her purpose  
and will end all riot"_

"Happy?" Dad asked. I was full of questions. "What do you mean flask? I've never heard of a important wall in Olympus! wait, does the last line mean someone will die?" "I cannot tell you anymore, but Annabeth dear, I trust you will find out what it means." he said sadly, as he cut the connection.

I turned to Annabeth. "Well?" I cocked an eyebrow. She just mumbled random lines "Five children... but we only have four in all unless you count Bobby but he's too young... Maybe Nico's daughter?..."  
"Wait, Nico has a a daughter? Wait, does that mean little goth is MARRIED? To who?"  
Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah duh! I told you a long time ago! AND his wedding was only open to people who won't go crazy *cough* Per- *cough cough* -cy *cough*, his family, and the dead. And also, he's married to Reyna." I choked. "REYNA? THE PRAETOR? LIKE, HER? NO WAY!" "Yes, and they named their daughter Bianca because... you know..." "Oh" was all I got out. "Let's get back to the Prophecy.'' I whispered. I wanted to change the subject really bad.  
"sky may fall... Mount Tam? Love and Fire... Oh! Piper's son, Chris, and Hazel's son, Mitchel, Ok good, one part cleared... umm... I don't get it, but I think it's time we go to Camp," she mumbled.  
"What was that?" I asked. She looked at me straight in the eye. "We need to get to Camp, contact everyone. Our new Great Prophecy started."

 **Do you think the Prophecy was good enough? Please tell me! (:(((x5 desperate!)):)**


	7. Chapter 5

**IDK what time it is in America right now, I'm sorry if this sent you an alert, and that I haven't given you an actual chapter in a couple days, so yeah, thanks for all your support and please review! All author's notes are BOLDED :)**

Chiron POV (yay new narrator!):

When I saw the blue, Toyota Hydrogen vehicle (the water powered ones) come up the driveway, I knew it was Percy, our old swordsmanship teacher. I knew it was Percy from a distance because, a) it was not bellowing gas like other Campers', which limited the choice to an electric or a hydro b) it was blue c) No adult in Camp or New Olympus tried to steal Percy's "thing". He was going at somewhere around 100 mph, which meant something big was happening. There were also three cars trailing behind, a silver Nissan Leaf (Jason and Piper), a green Jeep Renegade (Frank and Hazel **IDK why** ), and a red L. 's car (Leo made a workshop that builds and repairs cars with Calypso). Another thing: all of the Seven, and maybe their children, were involved.

"Chiron!" Percy yelled. "Prophecy... New... New great Prophecy!" yelled Jason. "Children... ours... involved... too young!" Piper called. "Flask... Wall..." Frank started to say, "Nothing makes any sense everyone just catch your breath already and talk normally!" Percy erupted. Annabeth came out last, looking green from the fast and curvy car ride. Percy put an arm around her and steadied her. "It's ok Wise Girl I got you" he murmured into her ear. Once everyone calmed down, and Annabeth and Hazel stopped... _reversing out of their mouths_ , I said "What's the New Great Prophecy?" Annabeth came out of the showers and announced the Prophecy. "Where it said _where the sky may fall_ , I couldn't help to think if Gaea was able to wake and Kronos was able to rise... I thought... er..." I raised an eyebrow, "you thought?" "That 'sky' may refer to Ouranos, the way 'world' referred to Gaea in the Prophecy of Seven." she explained.

"Wait, Ouranos the ancient sky god, one of the protogenos, Roman form Uranus, Father of the Elder Cyclops, Hekatonkheires, and the Titans?" I asked. I wasn't sure I heard her right. "He's dead! And about the flask... maybe the goblet that contains the Flame of Olympus **(from Pegasus, I couldn't think of anything better)**?

"WOW that guy really is a centaur! Is he Camp Half-Blood's activities dude? That's so _sick_!" I raised my eyes to see a tan, Asian boy, who was identical to Frank, looking and admiring my horse side. "Camp's activities dude? Frank, please tell me you introduced him to me as Chiron," "Wow, like _the_ Chiron? The one who trained all the awesome heroes?" a male copy of Piper with blue eyes asked me. "Yes including Percy here, our greatest and proudest hero of all time that gave up immortality for the good of the Camp and peace. And Frank what did you tell your son?" Percy blushed as Frank said,"Well I told him you were the Camp's activities' director... although I wanted him to go to Camp Jupiter."  
"But our little _sweetie_ here wanted to be with all of his friends right, Mitchel?" Hazel teased.  
"MOOOOOM!" Mitchel groaned  
Chris mumbled."Umm.. guys? Which Cabin do I go in? Zeus or Aphrodite?"

Okay, this child officially asked the stupidest question the WORLD (Gaea-wise and human race-wise) has ever heard, because it ended up with Piper and Jason yelling at each other that  
"Oh in the Aphrodite Cabin he can make more friends!"  
"Oh but in Zeus' Cabin he'll have all the privacy he wants _and_ bring friends over!"  
everyone started to take sides except Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel, who were cooling things down, while Leo was "heating things up".

Holy Zeus he was actually dumb enough to say that in front of his parents

Sammy POV:

"Chris! CHRIS! Where are you?" I screamed his name so many times until I spotted him, and pulled him by the shirt into the nearest room; which happened to be the girl's locker rooms. "Hey! Sammy this is the girl's lo- oh I see what you want" he flirted. "Yes exactly... Wait, NO not now Love Boy!" I screeched without thinking. "Not now meaning later? Oookay I'll keep that in mind." he winked at me. I flustered under his perfect eyes and smooth, tan skin that brought out his blinding white teeth. Eventually, I got over it and yelled, "YOU! YOU started WAR between your parents and YOU'RE PLANNING TO MAKE OUT WITH ME? OH My Freaking Gods you're as clueless as my DAD! He looked hurt, but just when I was about to apologize, he smirked.  
"So I'm gonna be as awesome as your dad"  
"Oh you admit my dad is better than yours"  
"Well my grandpa is the king of the Olympian gods!"  
"Right. and your dad and the gods couldn't defeat Typhon in the First War when he attacked until my grandpa Poseidon came."  
"uhh... my dad was Roman Praetor!"  
"Oh! Me too! I read it in my parents' er, my mom's journal"  
"My Dad defeated the Titan Krios!"  
"Yeah, my dad defeated 2 Titans, including the Titan LORD, Kronos."  
"umm..."  
"My dad beat the Minotaur weaponless when he was 12! He retreived the Golden Fleece! I can go on forever!"  
"I wonder why he isn't a god" he said sarcastically.  
"Oh Yeah! I forgot! My dad was offered immortality as a GOD but he didn't take it for _the good of Camp._ "

"OKAY I GET IT MY DAD SHOULD BE BOWING DOWN TO YOURS!" he yelled in defeat, "BUT I STILL HAVE SOMETHING THAT MAKES ME BETTER THAN YOU!" he smirked.  
"What do you mean?" I snorted, "Get over it already. I'm better. No offense."  
"I know you love me," he whispered in my ear. I gulped.  
"So I can take control." He finished, with a kiss on my lips.  
I remembered my mom's journal.

 _while he was staring at me, I took out the handcuffs from my pocket. I clasped it super fast on the bench near by while he wasn't paying much attention. I took his hand, as if I was going to hold it. He looked happy, until I got the metal around his wrist. "Gotcha"_

I kissed him back carefully, while tugging the handcuffs out of my bag, which I stored for self defense. I did as my mom. When I got the other end around his wrist, he looked surprised.  
"You mister, are going to stay here while I deal with the war." I whispered in his ear.  
I didn't look back at Chris.

I wasn't going to make the same mistake as my mom.


End file.
